Projeto Hott 03 Innocence?
by LyaraCR
Summary: Sam e Dean anos atrás... Jovens, companheiros e carinhosos. Primeira longfic. WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Lyara C.R.

Série: Projeto Hott

Gênero: Slash – Lemon – Wincest [Hott]

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, não estaria escrevendo, não é mesmo?

Aviso: **Não pretendo obter nada com isso além de diversão e criatividade. Portanto, estou dentro da lei.**

O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

Projeto Hott

Etapa 03

Sam W. (SPN) X Dean W. (SPN)

[Hiding]

[Luxury] [Car] [Fear]

Era mais um daqueles dias chatos onde você tem que acordar cedo e tudo mais. Ainda pra piorar, tem a chuva, que deixa tudo com cara de "ainda não é hora de acordar".

Abriu os olhos com a claridade que o atingiu em cheio. Olhou para o relógio. Eram seis da manhã. Seu primeiro dia de férias, primeiro dia em que seu irmão mais velho já estava livre pra sempre da escola, e ainda tinham a audácia de acordá-lo SEIS da manhã?

— Pai! Não! Fecha isso!

— Não, não Sammy! Vocês tem que se levantar. Vou pegar a estrada em pouco tempo.. Vamos lá! Acordem!

Disse John Winchester em tom animador, indo até Dean e o sacudindo, recebendo um murmúrio choroso.

— Paiêêê! Não! Vai acordar o Sam...

— o Sam já acordou. Vamos lá..

Bagunçou o cabelo do filho e foi em direção à porta.

— Vou comprar café da manhã. Levantem, tomem banho e estejam prontos quando eu voltar.

Estavam tão acordados, que se assustaram com o som da porta batendo, sendo fechada.

Sam se levantou e esfregou os olhos.

— Ah não... Isso é maldade!

Caiu deitado de novo. Dean murmurou e se assentou na sua cama.

— Vamos Sammy.. Temos que levantar...

Disse ele, indo até a cama do mais novo, se assentando ao lado dele.

— Levanta Sammy.. Senão vou tomar banho primeiro...

— Huh Dean... — segurou o pulso do outro, puxando — Deita um pouco aqui... Tá frio...

E se virou ao lado oposto de Dean, dando espaço para que o mais velho se deitasse. Dean não resistiu ao conforto e se deitou, enrolando-se até o pescoço como Sam e abraçando o irmão, ficando com a face alinhada à nuca do mais novo, sentindo o aroma do shampoo de tutti-fruti.. Cochilaram. Em pouco mais de cinco minutos, acordou com um susto: Dean tece um sonho estranho, que o deixou molhado.

Se levantou e ligou a TV. Estava passando um documentário. Parecia ser sobre as grandes corporações. Dean estava duro então achou melhor pegar sua toalha e entrar pro banheiro. "Droga! Pior que tenho que acordar o Sammy..."

Enrolou a toalha na cintura após tirar o moletom preto e foi à cama do mais novo, sentando-se novamente e acariciando-lhe os cabelos...

— Sammy.. Agora é sério.. Acorda. Se o papai chegar e te pegar dormindo, vai brigar com você... Vamos Sammy...

— Dean...

Disse o mais novo num sussurro baixo e rouco. Dean o olhou de um jeito estranho, como se ele fosse um ET.

— Não... — sussurrou Sam do mesmo modo novamente — Não Dean...

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Pensou Dean ao tocar Sammy e senti-lo "febril". Estava muito quente.

— Sammy! Acorda! Sam! Você tá bem?

E sacudiu o mais novo, que abriu os olhos calmamente.

— D-Dean! O que.. tá acontecendo?

— Você tá quente! Tá passando mal?

— N-não. Acho que não..

Ao tentar se levantar, Sam sentiu uma pressão no baixo-ventre. Ficou estático.

— O-o que foi Sam?

— Não foi nada Dean... — se arrepiou e sentiu um calafrio que Dean pôde perceber — Não foi nada. Pode ir tomar banho...

O mais velho achou a reação de Sam estranha, porém fez o que o mais novo disse. Foi tomar banho, afinal, depois de notar Sam sentindo calafrios, ficou mais duro ainda.

Sam tocou-se e emitiu um gemido enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

Dean escutou e abriu uma pequena fresta para observar seu irmão. Sam tinha a mão direita acariciando seu membro por sobre a roupa enquanto a esquerda estava enfiada sob os cabelos, gemia de leve. Quando o mais novo abaixou a calça e a boxer, Dean sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Sam era incrivelmente perfeito. E aquela expressão de prazer deixava-o mais belo ainda. Não que Dean reparasse em homens, mas era o momento. "Deus perdoa..." Começou a se tocar também, pensando certas coisas que o fizeram querer ir até o irmão.. "Droga! O que é isso Dean! Que pensamentos! Ele é meu irmão!" Mas não conseguia parar de pensar. E tudo foi tão rápido que, quando ele ouviu um gemido mais forte de Sam, pôde ver o mais novo com aquela expressão de delírio e com as roupas e a mão molhadas.

Dean não se agüentou e foi direto para debaixo d'água. Estava muito excitado. Queria, literalmente, foder. Começou a se tocar. Sam parecia ter ligado o som, porque vinha uma música do quarto. E definitivamente era um dos cd's de Dean.

E assim ficou mais fácil ainda para Dean perder o controle e poder gemer livremente, sem se dar conta de algo importante: Sam abrira a porta e agora estava lá dentro, lavando as mãos e observando o comportamento estranho de Dean. O que ele estaria fazendo!? Sam olhou com estranheza para Dean. "Não acredito" Fixou o olhar no Box embaçado para se certificar de que não estava equivocado. E não estava. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando Dean gemeu longamente, em sinal de que agora, seu prazer era fato quase consumado.

Sam sentiu o rosto queimar. Saiu do banheiro, abaixou o som e pegou uma muda de roupas e sua toalha, para se acalmar enquanto Dean saía do banho.

Não teve como evitar os pensamentos que lhe batiam na mente outra vez. Em poucos segundos, estava incrivelmente duro pela segunda vez no dia. Se já não bastasse o sonho com o irmão o tocando, agora tinha o visto como bem queria. Nú, excitado, inebriado de prazer. Sam resolveu voltar ao banheiro. Qualquer coisa, daria a desculpa de estar escovando os dentes. Adentrou o banheiro e ficou pálido como papel quando escutou um gemido de Dean:

— Sammy...

Os olhos do mais novo se arregalaram. Não acreditou no que ouviu e manteve seu tom-papel. Ficou também, mergulhado na inércia. Queria fazer algo, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

E Dean se deixou escorrer pelo Box. Quando seu corpo tocou o chão com seu prazer consumado, não conteve o susto ao ver Sam ali, parado com os olhos arregalados e com o rosto branco como o de um fantasma.

Um silêncio estranho pairou no ar. Dean não sabia o que fazer, afinal, tinha certeza que Sam tinha escutado seu nome ser pronunciado. No meio daquela situação bizarra.

— O-o que está acontecendo Dean?

O mais velho permaneceu calado e pálido. Nunca tinha desejado outro homem, e jamais tinha se imaginado desejando seu próprio irmão. O que havia acontecido ali, não tinha explicação.

— P-por que Dean?

O mais novo colocou o indicador frente ao peito num sinal mudo de "eu?".

E Dean sentiu seu mundo caindo.

Não sabia o que responder. Sua mente girava à mil.

— Eu não tenho como explicar Sam...

— Desembucha Dean!

— E-eu vi você.. Lá no quarto... E fiquei.. assim..

Sam se exaltou. Não só com o choque do irmão, mas por saber que tinha dado brecha do seu maior segredo. O único que fazia realmente questão de esconder.

— Estava me espionando?

— Não! Claro que não! Só foi que... Ouví você dizer o meu nome.. e..

— Eu não gemi o seu nome!

— Mas quando estava dormindo sim!

Dean saiu do Box e se enrolou na toalha. Encarou Sam frente a frente.

O mais novo já tinha o apanhado na altura.

— Vai dizer que não fez pensando em mim..

— Desculpe Dean.. Mas olha aqui! Eu não supliquei por você como você fez agora há pouco! O que é isso! Você tá ficando louco!

— Bom, Sam! Lamento te informar, mas isso foi um deslize e, se estou louco, VOCÊ também está!

— Eu não desejo meu próprio irmão!

— Não? Então porque tem "sonhos molhados" comigo? Por que geme meu nome? Porque clama por mim?

E com um grito ais alto, Sam pôs um ponto final na gritaria..

— **Eu não sei, DROGA!**

Abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas no olhar, e isso doeu em Dean, que o abraçou, bem apertado, bem forte.

— Desculpe Sammy.. E-eu não te culpo por isso.. Só acho que.. Eu tenho o mesmo problema seu...

— Que problema Dean? De agir como louco de vez em quando? Quando sonha com o próprio irmão?

— Sim Sammy.. Desculpa por dizer isso: — agora ele também chorava — eu nunca.. quis que soubesse. Eu tinha medo de deixar escapar... E-eu..

— Cala a boca Dean...

E abraçou fortemente o mais velho, beijando-o suavemente no rosto.

— Vamos tentar esquecer tudo isso, ok?

— Ok..

Concordou Sam, enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciados pelo mai velho.

— Dean.. Vai terminar o banho.. Tá cheirando a sexo...

— Você também tá, Sam...

Se olharam nos olhos e deram uma bela gargalhada com os rostos corados.

Dean se virou e foi para o chuveiro.

— Se quiser, pode vir...

Sam sentiu receio do pai chegar, mas tomaria um banho rápido. Não tinha problema. Tirou o moletom e entrou só de boxer, evitando olhar na cara de Dean.

— Pode ficar calmo Sam.. Eu não mordo...

E lançou um olhar de luxúria ao mais novo.

Tomaram banho normalmente, sem mais delongas e quando Sir. John Winchester chegou, já estavam juntando os pertences.

Continua!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

O pai fechou a porta e disse:

— Garotos, aquí está o café.. Quero que comam enquanto arrumo o carro.

— Você já comeu pai?

Perguntou Dean preocupado.

— Sim. Já tomei café e não podemos demorar. Preciso ir até Hellen. Temos um caso importante!

Os garotos sorriem e voa comer enquanto o pai arruma o resto das coisas para a viagem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Algum tempo se passa e fazem o check-out, pegando a estrada. Dean no banco da frente e Sam atrás, ouvindo música e lendo o diário do pai. Haviam muitas coisas interessantes ali, mas o que estava chamando a atenção, eram os olhares de Dean, que pareciam procurá-lo sempre que possível pelo retrovisor. Em palavras mudas, olhou para Dean e perguntou:

— O que foi?

O mais velho entendeu e respondeu com um sorrisinho de lado:

— Nada. Não posso olhar?

Sam baixou o rosto sorrindo. Dean estava mudando e seu irmão mais novo estava percebendo cada diferença.

Não era apenas mais um adolescente.

Talvez fosse as caçadas constantes, ou o fato de ter que sujar suas próprias mãos com a morte. Não importava o motivo, Dean estava ficando diferente.

O celular de John tocou. Quando ele parou no acostamento e desceu para atender, Sam perguntou para Dean:

— Porque me olha tanto?

— Porque você me corresponde.

— Tá jogando comigo?

— Talvez. Por que? Quer jogar?

E nesse momento, John entra no carro sério.

— Mary Winchester que estais no céu! Hellen disse que Jô foi possuída esta noite.

— Ela está bem?

Perguntou seu filho mais novo, aparentemente preocupado.

— Sim. Foi só uma Succubus, mas Bobby fez questão de mandá-la de volta ao "lar"!

— Ele esfaqueou a Jo?

Perguntou Dean segurando o riso.

— Não. Colocaram numa banheira de água benta.

Sam rolou de rir ao imaginar a situação. De primeira estância, John fez cara feia, mas quando se deu conta, já rolava de rir com os filhos.

Pouco depois, deu partida no carro, indo em direção à "casa" de Hellen.

Sam e Dean trocavam olhares pelo retrovisor.

Numa bela hora, John teve que parar para reabastecer e outras coisas. Quando o pai desceu, os garotos permaneceram no carro e Sam cometeu uma ação "sublime". Se aproximou do ouvido de Dean, colando a boca a ele, o fazendo mais sentir que escutar:

— Quanto à sua pergunta Dean, sim, eu quero jogar.

Dean sentiu seu corpo queimar com a atitude do irmão. Se vira para Sam e ficam cara à cara, com apena poucos centímetros de distância.

Os lábios quase se encostando, as respirações ofegantes e um sorriso de lado no rosto do "pequeno Sammy", que foi fechando os olhos e hipnotizando Dean, que também foi se aproximando. Beijaria seu irmão sem problema algum. Porém, o frentista começou à abastecer o carro, tirando-os daquele momento de devaneio, onde, certamente assinariam o contrato com a Dona Morte mais cedo, se John os pegasse.

— Dean...

Disse o mais novo rouco; Dava pra notar sua ofegância de longe.

— Sammy.. — e o tocou a face numa espécie de carinho nada fraternal — Me desculpa... E-eu não sei o que estava fazendo.

Sam sentiu o peito doer.

— Como assim não sabe, Dean?

Dava pra se notar a decepção brilhando no olhar de Sam. "Oh Deus.." Dean estava enrascado. E sinceramente: preferia que fosse com seu pai do que com Sam. Pra consertar isso agora, seria muito difícil...

— Sammy, desculpa! Não é que eu não queria! Mas eu estou com medo do papai pegar a gente! E-eu...

E Sam o cortou.

— Cala Dean! Você fala demais!

E com isso, Dean se calou. John entrou no carro com umas compras e deu partida, seguindo estrada afora.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

O clima estava tenso no carro e John percebeu. Não gostava de ver os filhos daquele jeito, portanto, tratou de tentar arrumar a situação.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Como, pai?

Perguntou Dean, se fazendo de desentendido. John diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para Sam, que devorava um pacote de Snacks. Parecia estar tão nervoso e desajeitado quanto Dean.

— Sam... O que está acontecendo?

— Como assim, pai?

John parou o carro bruscamente e se voltou aos dois filhos.

— Estou percebendo algo estranho, sei que vocês brigaram e não quero saber o motivo. Só não quero saber desse clima tenso aqui. Portanto, tratem de se desculpar um com o outro já!

Ordenou ele. Sam espichou a mão para o outro com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sinal de puro sarcasmo. John percebeu e deu um tapa leve na nuca do filho. Dean riu e tomou um também.

— Sem sarcasmo, ok?!

Os filhos se olham. Olho no olho. Dean aperta a mão de Sam e joga uma indireta:

— Me desculpa Sammy. Eu não me expressei bem e você entendeu errado o que eu disse... Me perdoa?

Sam já fazendo idéia do que se tratava, respondeu:

— Tudo bem... Eu te entendo... Mas depois temos que conversar direito.

E John se intrometeu:

— Estão falando de que?!

— É que Dean quer que eu seja mulherengo como ele...

— Dean! Seu irmão só tem quinze anos! Deixe-o em paz com isso!

Diz John, dando a conversa encerrada.

Por hora, não havia realmente mais o que falar. O carro seguiu pela Highway velozmente, enquanto a chuva ainda caía e os garotos ainda se manjavam pelo retrovisor.

Dean estava cansado e acabou apagando.

Sam estava na sua frente. Completamente encharcado. Sentiu frio e olhou em volta. Estavam numa floresta. "Novidade" Pensou. Sam veio se aproximando e a cada passo que dava, se despia de uma peça. Quando os lábios se tocaram, Sam estava apenas de cueca. Chovia muito. Dean não resistiu e começou à se despir também. Estava tão duro quanto Sam, e não perderia a oportunidade. Arrancou suas roupas e "caiu matando" enquanto Sam gemia seu nome.

Acordou com um solavanco no colo.

Olhou e estava coberto por uma mochila. A sua mochila.

— Que...

— Tá tudo bem, filho?

Perguntou John.

— Huh... Tá... Tudo bem.

Ainda estavam na estrada . Sam estava corado, provavelmente teria percebido o estado de seu irmão. O carro continuava fazendo 150km/h. Ele sentiu o "tamanho" de seu problema ao se ajeitar no banco. Permaneceu com a mochila sobre si. Olhou para Sam pelo retrovisor e ele sorria. Não um sorriso normal. Um sorriso com algo mais. O sangue de Dean gelou, e ele teve que sibilar:

— Eu disse seu nome?

Percebeu Sam segurar uma risada e devolver:

— Não. Era eu lá?

Dean acenou que sim com a cabeça e viu o rosto de Sam ficar do tom de um tomate. Já estavam de bem novamente.

As horas se passaram com provocações através de espelho, de SMS e etc... Mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam tempo para se resolver. Ou quando parassem para almoçar, ou quando chegassem à casa de Hellen ou a casa de Bobby, se fossem pra lá.

Alguma hora daria para se resolverem. O telefone de John tocou.

— Droga.

Havia um posto de gasolina logo à frente. John estacionou e saiu para atender. Estavam novamente sozinhos. E queriam começar à se resolver logo.

— Sonhou com o que, Dean?

— Você não vai querer saber..

— Já posso imaginar. Eu devo ter te atrapalhado enquanto estava com alguma loira, não é!?

Perguntou Sam sorrindo.

— Não... — Dean se virou para trás e segurou o rosto de Sam entre as mãos — Era você quem eu iria possuir.

Sam variou entre branco-gelo e vermelho-tomate. Arrepiou-se como um gato e Dean pôde perceber.

— Quer ser possuído Sam?

Perguntou Dean se insinuando com uma voz rouca e sensual. Sam permaneceu inerte.

— Quem cala consente?

E sem perceber concordou com a cabeça. Os lábios carnudos de Dean foram se aproximando perigosamente dos de Sam. Quando iam se tocar, Dean percebeu que seu pai se aproximava do carro. Se afastou bruscamente. Sam fez o mesmo.

— Droga!

Praguejou Dean. John entrou no carro com uma cara terrível.

— O que aconteceu?

Perguntou Sam. Dean fez a mesma pergunta e John se viu obrigado à respondê-la:

— Hellen disse que quando Jo estava possuída, disse ter visto um grupo pequeno de Wendigos em uma cidade pequena, um pouco longe da casa de Bobby.

— E é verdade?

Perguntou Dean curioso. Nunca havia enfrentado um Wendigo e mal podia esperar.

— Bobby me confirmou que sim. São mais ou menos cinco.

— **Cinco Wendigos? Juntos?**

Perguntou Sam com aparente desespero. Para sua cabeça, mesmo com o pouco que lera, isso era um tipo de perigo muito acima do sobrenatural.

Seria como enfrentar uma horda do inferno. John deu continuidade ao assunto e a viagem seguiu parcialmente tranqüila. Pararam em um posto para almoçar, e foi lá, naquele banheiro enquanto se arrumavam após escovar os dentes, que uma dúvida atingiu os irmãos Winchester:

— Será que o papai vai nos deixar caçar com ele?

Perguntou Dean esperançoso.

— Creio que não Dean. São **cinco **Wendigos!

— Então! Vai precisar de nós sim!

— Bom, eu não sei... — Sam abaixou a cabeça — Eu realmente não sei...

John entra no banheiro somente para chamar os filhos. Já havia se arrumado antes deles.

— Vamos garotos... Ainda temos muita estrada pela frente.

Os três pegam a estrada de novo, depois de um almoço perfeito, refrigerante, tortas doces, sorvete e tudo mais.

Os garotos apagam.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sem ver o tempo passar, chegam ao destino: O bar de Hellen e Jo.

John ficou com pena de acordar seus filhos. Já eram cinco da tarde. Era o primeiro dia de férias, então, ele estava dando as horas de sono que perderam de manhã como presente agora.

Quando John entrou, Hellen o recebeu com um abraço repleto de lágrimas e "obrigada por vir". Jo estivera muito mal durante a madrugada.

— Oh John... Não sabe o quanto te esperei...

— Hellen... Tá tudo bem.. Eu já estou aquí...

E se abraçaram muito forte. Seguiram conversando sobre o caso, enquanto no carro, Dean despertava lentamente. Se deu conta que estava no carro e olhou para trás, encontrando Sam adormecido. Se virou para acariciar os cabelos do mais novo e percebeu que ele estava acordando. O fez e ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

— Dean... Onde estamos?

— Eu não sei Sam... O papai nos trancou. Sinal que vai demorar.

Constatou Dean ao notar as portas trancadas. Olhou em volta e reconheceu o lugar:

— Estamos na Hellen.

Sam se levantou num segundo e disse:

— Mas já? Que horas são?

Dean olhou e respondeu:

— São cinco e vinte. Se o papai deixou a gente aqui é porque está tudo bem...

— Olha lá! — o mais novo apontou para uma caminhonete bem familiar — O Bobby tá chegando!

— A coisa tá feia então Sammy...

Dean destravou a porta e saiu do carro, seguido pelo irmão mais novo.

Com muita discrição trancaram o carro e foram até os fundos, por onde entraram e puderam "espionar" a conversa, ou ao menos uma parte dela:

— Bobby! Que bom que veio!

Disse Hellen, o abraçando com lágrimas no olhar. O assunto correu enfadonho até uma parte interessante:

— Então deixo a Jo e o Travis com os garotos?

— Isso Hel. Dean e Travis vão cuidar deles, enquanto eu, você e John vamos nos juntar com os outros para resolver isso logo.

— E onde os deixamos?

Perguntou John. Sabia que não era seguro deixá-los ali, no bar de Hellen.

— Os deixamos em minha casa. Você acha que Dean é capaz de levá-los? Assim pouparemos tempo John.

— Sim, eu acho que sim. Então vamos?

— Vamos.

Responderam Bobby e Hellen em uníssono.

Dean tomou a mão de Sam e pôs-se a correr até o carro. Entraram ofegantes e irritados.

— Como é que pode! Vai nos deixar de fora! Escutou Sam!?

— Claro! E quem diabos é Travis?

— Deve ser namorado da Jo.

— Eu. Não. Acredito! Logo dessa vez ele vai nos deixar de fora! Isso é histórico Dean! São cinco Wendigos no mesmo lugar! Atacando em bando!

Disse Sam irritado. Dean golpeou o painel e se virou para o irmão, dizendo enquanto o olhava nos olhos:

— Daria tudo para estar lá...

— Eu sei Dean... Eu também...

E foram percebendo uma aproximação do carro. Não sabiam quem era quem.

Apenas um par de pessoas loiras com cabelos compridos. Havia uma mala na mão de cada e pareciam estar de mochilas também.

— Que diabos é aquilo?

Dean observou direito e respondeu:

— É a Jo com um cara andrógeno e malas, vindo pra cá.

— Merda! Não estavam mentindo!

— Calma Sam... Tente ser bonzinho, receptivo. Pelo menos vamos ficar na casa de Bobby. E tem uma grande floresta lá perto...

— Sabe muito bem que Bobby já "limpou" a floresta, Dean!

— Não disse nesse sentido.

— Como?

E foram interrompidos por batidas no vidro no lado inverso ao que olhavam.

Eram os três adultos. John explicou tudo à Dean. Bobby lhe entregou a chave e Hellen se despediu de Jo e Travis, o garoto que foi apresentado como primo da filha dela.

Depois de todas as instruções recebidas, os caçadores entraram na caminhonete de Bobby e partiram. Dean cumprimentou tanto Jo como Travis, que já estavam sentados no banco de trás. Sam estava no banco do carona, e percebia Jo chorar recostada no ombro do garoto de longos cabelos loiros, que a abraçava. Ele era bonito. Olhos cinzas, frios, inexpressivos. Acariciava os cabelos de Jo, numa falha tentativa de tranqüilizá-la. Seria mesmo impossível. Como tranqüilizar uma pessoa que fora possuída poucas horas atrás? Impossível.

Dean deu partida no carro e pegaram a estrada indo atrás de Bobby. Todos no mesmo rumo ao menos por enquanto. Na próxima federal, os caçadores dobrariam, deixando seus adolescentes sozinhos.

E foi assim. Quando a caminhonete de Bobby dobrou para o Sul, Dean continuou seu caminho, indo em direção à casa de Bobby.

— Falta muito? — perguntou Sam, já impaciente com os olhares que recebia de Travis pelo mesmo retrovisor em que havia observado seu irmão horas antes. — Tô cansado...

— Eu sei Sam... Falta pouco. É antes da cidade, então devemos estar perto.

— Quando puder parar pelo menos um pouco, eu agradeço.

Dean acelerou. Não sabia por que, mas algo na expressão de Sam o estava deixando irritado. Sabia que tinha algo acontecendo, porém não fazia idéia de que o desconforto de Sam estava sendo causado pelos olhares do primo de Jo.

Quando avistou um posto ao longe, não deixou de alfinetar seu irmão:

— Vamos parar agora, Sammy... Está bom pra você?

Recebeu um olhar fuzilante que retribuiu. Ambos permaneceram com o cenho franzido até estacionarem.

Dean sai do carro e vai até a porta de Sam. Ainda garoava.

— Posso falar com você?

Sam assentiu e saiu do carro, indo com Dean até em baixo de uma árvore. O mais velho se recostou no tronco e disse:

— O que tá pegando que me pediu para parar e ficou de mau humor de repente?

— É-eh... — Sam baixou a cabeça constrangido — E que o primo da Jo tá me secando pelo espelho o tempo todo!

— O que? — Dean falou alto, irritado — Como assim?

— Do mesmo jeito que a gente tava fazendo um tempo atrás... — quando notou que Dean ia sair, provavelmente para deixar seus punhos tirarem satisfação com Travis, o prensou contra a árvore com o próprio corpo — Não Dean... por favor, não vai brigar! Eu posso ter me equivocado!

— Não Sam! Você não se equivocou! Ele estava estranho mesmo! Quase sempre olhando na mesma direção!

— Dean! Acalme-se! Por favor! Já basta de problemas por enquanto! Deixa isso pra lá!

— Eu não quero ele colocando os olhos em você!

E o coração de Sam disparou. Estaria Dean com ciúmes? Será que Dean nutria algum sentimento por ele além de amor fraternal e desejo?

Saiu de suas divagações quando os braços de Dean rodearam sua cintura.

— Não quero que ele te toque Sam...

O mais novo dos Winchesters ficou pasmo. Dean estava com ciúmes!

— Ele não vai me tocar, Dean... E se alguém me tocar, certamente não será ele...

E olhou nos olhos do irmão, fazendo-o entender que Sammy, seu Sammy, só queria uma pessoa: Dean Winchester.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

— Não só te desejo Sam.. Te quero bem, te quero pra mim.

Sam não esperava escutar aquilo, e sabia que Dean também não esperava dizer. Olhou no fundo de seus olhos verdes e disse com voz suave:

— Está tudo bem Dean... Não se preocupa; Eu pertenço a você...

E Dean finalmente sorriu. Queria beijar seu irmão, e sabia que tinha permissão pra isso, mas haviam pessoas em volta. Então, ficou inerte e Sam também. Um olhando no fundo dos olhos do outro, até que um grito os tirou de seus devaneios:

— Dean! O celular!

Jo gritou do carro.

—Vamos... Precisamos ir...

Sam disse, mesmo com toda a vontade do mundo de beijar seu irmão. Tomou a mão de Dean e caminharam sob a garoa até o carro.

Entraram e Dean atendeu o celular. Era Hellen, e queria falar com a filha. Dean deu partida e seguiram a estrada na direção da casa de Bobby.

Mais algumas horas e surgiu no horizonte uma cidade. Estavam chegando.

Não demorou para que Dean estacionasse o carro naquela casa onde ficariam durante a missão dos adultos.

— Éh. Bem-vindos à casa de Bobby. Mais precisamente, **NOSSA CASA**.

Dean desceu sendo seguido por seu irmão. Foi até a porta e abriu, dando passagem para Jo e Travis, que estavam com suas malas. Sam veio em seguida, logo após pegar o resto das coisas e trancar o carro. Olhou temeroso para Dean, com medo do que pudesse ocorrer enquanto os adultos estivessem fora. Deixou as malas no chão e se atirou no sofá, enquanto Dean trancava a porta e andava até ele. Deu espaço para o mais velho se assentar e olhou em volta. Jo e Travis já tinham sumido casa afora.

— Dean.. Tá sujo.. — e apontou pro próprio rosto; foi a única forma de fazer Dean se aproximar — Deixa eu...

E puxou o rosto de Dean, fazendo um encontrão. Seus lábios se chocaram com os de seu irmão e uma "corrente elétrica" cruzou seus corpos. Dean gemeu e tentou "aprofundar" o contato, cedendo o controle do jogo para seu irmão, porém ouviram passos e se separam tão rápido quanto se juntaram. Dean se sentou e Sam permaneceu deitado, estático. Ambos os rostos estavam em "vermelho-tomate".

— Dean.. Tem só um quarto.. O outro é escritório.

Disse a "pequena Jo", linda e loira no auge de seus treze anos. O mais velho dos Winchester se levantou e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

— Pode ficar com o Travis no quarto, que eu e o Sam ficamos aqui ou no escritório..

— Não vai ficar chato?

— Claro que não Jo... Pode ficar lá... Vai tomar um banho para descansar... Já são sete horas.

— Tá bom...

Disse ela, enquanto se afastava.

— Tem hora que você me encanta com seu instinto paternal Dean.

— Tá com ciúmes Sammy?

— Não! E é Sam!

Disse ele, pegando as malas e indo até o escritório.

Dean foi procurar algo para comer na cozinha.

Quando Sam entrou e se trancou, nada percebeu, e logo foi encantoado por alguém que não era seu irmão, muito menos Jo: Era Travis. Sam sentiu seu corpo ser prensado sobre a porta e automaticamente suas mãos soltaram as malas. Seu sangue gelou e pensou em gritar por Dean, mas a única coisa que saiu de boca foi um gemido. O peito desnudo de Travis se colou ao seu corpo. O garoto parecia uma vadia. Os cabelos loiros e bem compridos, bagunçados, os lábios avermelhados, e Sam se entregou. Deixou-se ser beijado, mordido... E gemeu; apenas gemeu. Estava inerte. Ao mesmo tempo gostando e temendo. Talvez estivesse assentido apavorado, mas talvez não. Talvez só quisesse "afogar" o desejo pelo próprio irmão nos lábios de alguém com quem não tivesse parentesco. Daí, a culpa não seria tanta...

— Sam... Sam!

Gritou Dean, batendo na porta. Travis se desvencilhou de Sam e disse:

— Quero falar com você mais tarde Sammy...

— T-tá!

E viu Travis sair pela janela. Sam se recompôs em três segundos e abriu a porta.

— O que foi... Dean?

Dean estranhou o comportamento do irmão e adentrou o quarto com um pote de sorvete e duas colheres na mão.

— Achei na geladeira... Quer?

— Aha...

Sam acenou com a cabeça e se assentou na "cama".

— O que tá acontecendo Sam? Você tá estranho...

— N-não foi nada...

— Não Sam... Eu sei o que foi.. Me desculpa... então... Come comigo?

Sam assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a colher. Começou a comer e não conseguiu se conter. Se aproximou de Dean e encostou seus lábios aos dele. O mais velho se assustou, porém correspondeu. Era um beijo molhado. Tinha gosto de sorvete de flocos. E pela primeira vez nas suas vidas, suas línguas se tocaram e se entrelaçaram como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

— Dean... — gemeu Sam — Isso é errado Dean...

Dean ao escutar os sussurros entre o beijo, se afastou de Sam.

— Eu sei que é errado, não precisa falar! Se não quiser é só dizer não Sam!

Se levantou e quando estava bem perto de abrir a porta e ir "embora", Sam o segurou pelo braço e disse com aparente desespero:

— Eu quero sim Dean! Só tenho medo do que o papai fará se souber...

— Você vai contar?

— N-não! Claro que não!!! Mas eu.. Sou homem e você também, além do fato de sermos irmãos...

— Sam.. Eu te quero. Se você me quiser, esqueça o papai, a moral, as regras do mundo e faça o que quer. Não estou te forçando. Apenas quero uma decisão...

— Tá bem Dean! Já sabe qual é a minha decisão!

O mau humor de Sam o revelou:

— Você não tá legal Sam... Alguém andou te desconcentrando? Foi inevitável?

— Para Dean!

— Eu vou matá-lo!

E quando Dean ia saindo do quarto, Sam o segurou. Estava com os olhos lacrimejando.

— Por favor! Pára! Eu não quero que briguem!

— Então me conta Sam! Só me conta! E eu largo pra lá!

— Tá bom! — se amassou ao peito de Dean. Ele já deduzia o que Sam queria dizer — E-ele.. E-eu entrei e ele estava aqui e.. me.. me.. me..

— Chega Sam... Chega.. Vem cá... — Disse Dean em baixo tom de voz, abraçando Sam e beijando seus cabelos. — Só me diz... Você correspondeu, não foi?

— Dean... E-eu queria que fosse você, que fossem seus lábios que eu pudesse beijar sem culpa..

Dean deixou-se lacrimejar...

— Você pode Sam... Basta não querer sentir culpa.

— Dean.. E-eu não sei.

E o mais velho levantou o rosto do irmão. Olhares chorosos se encontraram.

— Sim Sam... Você sabe...

E provou mais uma vez daquele pecado, daquela boca molhada, daquele ato incestuoso. As línguas se tocaram num pedido mudo de desculpas e de na me traia mais. Foram caminhando distraidamente até a "cama", a qual se traduzia em um sofá cama de casal aberto, com algumas almofadas em cima, bem gordo e bem cinza-grafite.

— Dean.. — sussurrou o mais novo entro o beijo — vamos cair...

Sentiu ser ainda mais "empurrado" para trás e deixou-se cair, ouvindo Dean sussurrar:

— Caímos...

Sam por baixo, Dean por cima, empurrão, inversão.

— Caímos mesmo Dean...

Disse Sam, sentado sobre os quadris de seu irmão, numa sutil forma de imobilizá-lo.

— E agora? Vou ter que te por "por baixo" de novo?

— Não.. Gosto de ficar por cima..

Disse Sam zombeteiro. Movimentou os quadris, o que deixou Dean em riste.

— Woah! — riu Sam — Tem alguém reagindo?

— Sai de cima Sam..

"Se esse garoto continuar aqui, eu sinto muito, mas não serei mais eu..."

— Não... Tá legal aqui!

— Samuel Winchester! Sai de cima ou eu não respondo por mim!

— Me tira então!

"Ok... Você quem pediu..!"

Dean usou uma parcela mínima da sua força para virar o jogo de novo.

— Woah! Tem alguém reagindo mais do que eu, Samantha!

— Tarado.

— Cadela.

E se abaixou sobre o mais novo atacando seu pescoço.

Sentiu Sam estremecer sob ele e isso enviou uma pontada direto ao seu "indivíduo"

— O que foi Sam?

Perguntou Dean, seduzindo o mais novo. Só obteve um "huh" como resposta. Entregou-se novamente à boca de Sam. As coisas se inverteram mais uma vez. O "quarto" estava quente, não pelo clima, e sim por eles, pelo seu "calor humano".

— Sam.. Pára.. por aí..

Disse Dean ao sentir o ombro ser mordido através da camisa, sem um pingo sequer de convicção. E Sam foi abaixando ao mesmo tempo em que subia a roupa de Dean, encontrando seu mamilo esquerdo e fazendo como havia visto em um filme: Passava a língua em volta e mordiscava de leve. Ouviu Dean gemer alto e chupou com vontade. Todos os pelos do mais velho se eriçaram como os de um gato, e ele "grunhiu" quando Sam saiu de cima dele. O mais novo disse:

— Quer? — passou a língua nos lábios como uma puta — vem pegar!

Saiu do "quarto" correndo. Dean foi atrás.

E lá estava o sorvete, se derretendo sobre a mesa do computador.

O garoto corria, muito. Estava com algo reluzente na mão, Dean podia ver mesmo de longe.

Do nada, o garoto sumiu.

Já na varanda, de olho em tudo, Dean chamou:

— Sam! Sammy... — começou à descer o pequeno lance de escadas e andar pela área externa da casa — Samantha! Onde se meteu?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Obrigada pelas reviews que estou recebendo...

São muito importantes.

Aquí vai um abraço do Dean para quem mandou... *-*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Foi se aproximando de fasto do Impala.

Tudo foi tão rápido, que Dean chegou a gritar. A porta do Impala se abriu e ele foi sugado para o banco de trás.

Logo a porta se fechou e Sam estava gargalhando bem em cima dele.

— Nossa! Que grito de mulher Dean!

Disse o mais novo entre as gargalhadas.

— Filho da mãe!

Jogou Sam deitado contra o banco de trás. Ele ainda gargalhava.

— Te peguei Dean!

Continuava rindo. E vê-lo corado e ofegante daquela maneira tão graciosa, tão próximo, fez Dean colar seus lábios aos dele num beijo mais que molhado, quente, promíscuo. Um gesto de pura luxúria. Se "deitou" por cima do irmão no banco.

— Não acha melhor a gente voltar lá pra cama? Tem mais espaço...

— Está com medo de ficar no quintal Dean?

— Não.. Tenho que cozinhar pra nós...

— Pra todos nós?!

— Uhum... Sou o mais velho, esqueceu?

— Conta outra que essa não colou Dean...

Diziam entre beijos e roçadas. Sam fez menção de se levantar e Dean se afastou. O mais novo pôs-se ajoelhado no banco, debruçado no recosto.

— Que tá fazendo Sam?

— Procurando a chave. Com o puxão que te dei, ela caiu, e não sei se percebeu: Estamos presos.

— Oh men! E agora?

— Agora você me ajuda a procurar...

— Sei como fazer você achar essa chave rapidinho...

— Sabe mesmo Dean?

Provocou Sam, se inclinando mais ainda sobre o banco, ficando na posição mais insinuante que o momento permitia.

"Ah Sammy... E como sei.. Tenho uma idéia zilhões de vezes melhor do que a de te ajudar a procurar essa chave..."

Pensou Dean, subindo ao banco também, mais precisamente colando-se às costas do irmão.

— Que é isso?

— Estou te ajudando a procurar a chave...

Sussurrou provocativamente no ouvido de Sam enquanto forçava seus quadris contra os dele, enquanto passava as mãos pela tampa do porta-malas. Assim, encoxava Sam e despistava ao mesmo tempo.

— Dean... — gemeu Sam — Seja o que for que está fazendo, pare...

Pediu sem o mínimo de convicção. Sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada por mãos, que foram descendo até a borda de sua boxer. Dean o acariciou os quadris, puxando em sua direção, fazendo seus corpos se colarem mais, se é que isso era possível. Desceu sua mão direita até a perna de Sam e depois tornou a subi-la adentrando sua camisa e acariciando sua barriga.

— Dean...

— Sam...

Sussurraram. O mais novo recostou a cabeça no ombro de Dean, dando uma permissão muda para que ele continuasse. E assim o fez. Começou a beijar o pescoço de Sam e desabotoou sua calça.

— O.. O que.. está fazendo... Dean?

— Fazendo nossas vontades...

Ambos podiam sentir o "tamanho de seus problemas" e se permitiram se tocar.

Enquanto isso lá dentro, Jo saía do banho. Encontrou Travis deitado com o pote de sorvete nas mãos.

— Yummy! É de que?

Se jogou ao lado dele na cama só de toalha.

— Flocos. Quer?

— Só se me der na boca.

— Então vem cá.

Jo se aproximou consideravelmente de seu primo. Ele a deu uma colher bem cheia. Ela ficou chupando depravadamente e quando estava acabando circulou os lábios com a língua. Travis não resistiu e "caíram de boca um no outro". Ela iria conseguir seu mais novo objetivo.

— Travis..

Sussurrou partindo o beijo.

— Diz princesa..

— Te quero.

— Jo, cuidado com o que diz.

— Eu sei, por incrível que pareça, o que estou sentindo e o que estou dizendo.

— Bem.. Eu também te quero. Mas não só por hoje Jo...

Esqueceu Sam num instante, enquanto devorava os lábios de Jo, num beijo fraterno e luxurioso. Tombaram como peças de xadrez sobre o edredom azul da cama, sem desgrudar os lábios.

— Vamos nos divertir?

— Claro!

— Vem tomar banho comigo...

— Mas acabei de sair..

— Vem Jo, por favor!!

— Ok!

E seguiram sorridentes e amassantes para o banheiro. Lá fora, sob o brilho das estrelas...

— Oh Droga Dean!

— O que foi? Não tá gostando?

Perguntou provocantemente, sentindo o membro do mais novo latejar em suas mãos.

— N-não é isso... Pára... Vamos tomar banho juntos.

— Oh! Gostei disso!

Foi na verdade, a única saída que Sam encontrou para não sujar o carro de seu pai. Pra falar verdade, era mais de Dean que de John, mas a pick-up do Sir Winchester estava pro conserto, então a saída era o Impala.

Saíram do carro "recompostos", depois de Sam encontrar a chave no banco. Casa adentro depois de trancar o carro. Abriram a porta da frente e Dean catou Sam sem cerimônias, começando um senhor amasso.

Por todo o corredor foram se beijando, se amassando nas paredes e largando casacos, camisas, camisetas... Sem se importarem com nada. Encostaram na porta do banheiro sem perceber nem ao menos o ruído do chuveiro. E entraram.

— Aaahh!!!

Escutaram um grito e o mundo fez sentido de novo, voltou a existir para eles. Desgrudaram seus lábios e... SHOCK! Jo estava emparedada pelo primo, que vestia apenas boxers pretas e estava com os lábios tão vermelhos quanto os da garota.

Dean e Sam estavam suados, sem camisa, com os lábios vermelhos e ofegantes.

Ficou claro para ambos o que viram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

**Depois de ter assistido D-Wars e chorado um rio, resolví tomar intento e atualizar. Desculpe se hoje demorei algumas horas à mais...**

**De qualquer forma, está aí pra todos os que estão seguindo...**

**Beijinhos molhados do Sammy pra vocês...**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

— Oh. Meu. Deus!

Disse Sam se colando à parede. Dean lhe voltou às costas no intuito de protegê-lo; O mesmo que Travis fez com Jo. O que estava acontecendo não era mais óbvio porque não tinha como. Estava mais do que desenhado. Ambos inertes até Dean falar:

— Que diabos..?

— Não tá claro?

Respondeu Travis. Os olhos de Jo e de Sam competiam em tamanho e expressividade.

— Tudo bem.. Ninguém fala nada. Disse Sam, na tentativa falha de se acalmar.

— **Você tava beijando o seu IRMÃO!**

Gritou Jo, visivelmente aterrorizada.

— E você tava quase se pegando com o seu **PRIMO**.

Gritou Sam no mesmo estado.

— Tudo bem! É incesto do mesmo jeito!

Gritou Dean, mediando a situação.

— Você é homem e ele também!

Gritou Travis, tão chocado quanto os outros. Jo deu outro gritinho.

— Você não pode falar nada LOIRA! Você o beijou antes disso!

— Mas ele correspondeu!

— **PAREM!!! **— berrou Sam o mais alto que pôde — É só ninguém falar nada pra ninguém. Estamos no mesmo barco.

— Travis! Como pôde?!

Berrou Jo, quase chorando.

— Eu ainda não sabia que você me correspondia Jo!

Justificou-se. Dean entrou com sua voz majoritária de horas necessárias:

— Olha, eu não conto pra mãe da Jo se vocês não contarem pro meu pai. E o Sam não vai falar nada, porque não quer o papai com raiva e muito menos matando a gente. — pegou a toalha e jogou para Jo — se quiserem ficar aí não tem problema, mas prestem atenção para evitar "conseqüências".

Jogou um olhar nada santo sobre os dois. Tomou a mão de Sam e saíram do banheiro variando entre vermelho-raiva, azul-vergonha e branco-pavor.

— Dean.. E-eu..

— Não fala nada Sammy — o acolheu em seu peito — Você não precisa falar Sammy...

Beijou de leve seus lábios e do nada tudo se tornou um amasso em poucos segundos.

— Dean... Não... Aquí não...

— Porque?

— Logo vão sair e pegar a gente.

Num movimento rápido e voraz, levou o mais novo até a porta do "quarto" e abduziu-se com ele, fechando a porta por dentro e o pressionando a ela.

— Eu te quero Sammy...

Sam apenas gemeu como uma garota, assentindo que Dean fizesse o que bem lhe desse vontade. O amasso continuou e foram andando até a "cama", com lábios nos lábios, peito no peito, mãos correndo em corpos alheios, ofegos... Tombaram, como peças de xadrez. Dean por cima, Sam por baixo. Lábios atrevidos descendo pelo peito do mais novo, enquanto ele gemia o nome de Dean como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. E esse ato, deixava Dean ainda mais sedento por consumir seu irmão até a alma se fosse possível. Se queriam e se teriam da melhor maneira possível: Se amando.

Começou à chupar o pescoço do mais novo, sabendo que deixaria marcas, mas nem por isso se importando.

— Dean...

Sam murmurava. E sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando Dean começou a descer os beijos e mordidas. Dean sentiu o mais novo estremecer e o volume que tinha na parte baixa sobrar de tamanho; tanto quanto o seu próprio.

Continuou seu caminho de beijos enquanto desabotoava o jeans de Sam. Logo se consumiriam por inteiro.

No outro quarto, Travis e Jo já tinhas se resolvido. E agora cada um portava um anel prateado no dedo anelar da mão direita, jazendo na cama após uma "união de almas" mais que perfeita.

No "quarto" à frente...

— Vem Dean! Por favor...

E depois do pedido desesperado do mais novo enquanto era preparado, Dean não resistiu. O invadiu com tudo.

Sam sentiu a dor mais forte de toda a sua vida, mas em segundos, o maior prazer também. E queria que durasse para sempre. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer enquanto o irmão o tocava o ponto fraco. Depois de ser chupado, estava acordando com toda a disposição novamente.

E aquilo rendeu até que ambos estivessem satisfeitos e pertencentes um ao outro, de corpo e alma.

Sam acordou com um grito de Jo. Tateou a cama e Dean não estava lá. Se levantou num instante e saiu do quarto só de cueca. Topou com uma cena muito bizarra.. Jo estava afundada no pescoço de Travis tentado se esconder, dentro da banheira cheia. Provavelmente estava "sentada" nele. Dean estava enrolado num lençol da cintura para baixo, em pé com cara de choque.

— Oh. Meu. Deus!

Disse Sam boquiaberto. Dean deu um sorriso amarelo e andou de fasto, fechando a porta e se voltando à Sam.

Pela primeira vez, Sam viu o irmão com vergonha em sua vida. Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas sua voz o traiu. Deu outro sorriso amarelo.

— O que tava rolando Dean?

— Bacanal.

Saiu de cena e Sam foi atrás.

— Eu entrei, escovei os dentes, usei o banheiro e quando fui tomar banho, abri o Box e peguei os dois fazendo sauna lá dentro. Dei uns passos pra trás e fiquei inerte. Sam vestido apenas em uma boxer branca que ele não pôde identificar de quem era... Aquela visão fez Dean ficar babado apenas com alguns movimentos. O roçar de uma perna na outra, a voz rouca de sono, os músculos definidos...

— Sam... Cala a boca!

E o puxou bem se sabe pra que...

Horas depois, ouviram um barulho de carro bem familiar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Beijinhos molhados do Dean

à quem está seguindo e

muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sam se levantou num pulo e agarrou uma mochila sem nem saber se era a sua. Agarrou um jeans também e se enfiou no banheiro. Dean se vestiu e calçou seus chinelos indo para a cozinha pra fingir fazer algo. De repente Jo apareceu. Ele olhou direto para o pescoço da garota.

— Jo! Por favor, veste uma blusa de gola! — apontou pro próprio pescoço num sinal mudo do problema — Anda!

— T-tá! — Ela saiu correndo — Ai Deus!

Em dois segundos chega Travis com o peito e as costas completamente arranhados. Dean arregala os olhos.

— Nossa!

— O que foi? Tá aparecendo?

— Se eu fosse você vestia uma camisa de mangas..

— O que é isso no seu pescoço?

— Oh merda! Tá marcado?

— E como!

Riu-se Travis indo em direção ao quarto. Dean ia logo em seguida. Topou com Sam.

— Seu pescoço!

— Eu sei! Tá vestindo minha roupa? Confundiu ou é por querer?

Riu malicioso.

— Errei de mochila.

Dean adentrou o quarto e tratou de colocar uma blusa de gola role preta, super justa.

— É pra me provocar?

Riu-se Sam tão malicioso quanto Dean.

— Não mas também serve.

Riu-se e saiu para a cozinha. Sam ficou inerte ao olhar o jeans quase skinni que Dean fez o favor de vestir, ainda mais sendo cinza, o que marcou o corpo do mais velho como se fosse o de uma mulher. Mordeu os lábios. E em meio à toda essa confusão, quando os adultos entraram, todos estavam em volta da mesa da cozinha, assentados e tomando café da manhã. Cumprimentaram os adultos e Dean perguntou:

— E aí pai?! Resolveram o problema? Mataram os Wendigos?

— Não eram Wendigos filho. Eram apenas assassinos reunidos tirando um proveito da imaginação fértil das pessoas. E levamos a polícia até lá. É uma grande e longa história. — sorriu e colocou uma mochila nova sobre a mesa — ganhamos uma boa recompensa...

Hellen e Bobby fizeram o mesmo. Naquela mesa de café da manhã haviam cento e cinqüenta mil dólares.

— Vamos garotos? Temos que levar Hellen em casa e deixar Bobby em paz...

— Hey John! — interrompeu Bobby — Vamos nós três na caminhonete e deixe os garotos mais confortáveis. Tenho que ir pra aqueles lados mesmo...

E depois de muita insistência de todos, John Winchester cedeu.

Quando saíram, Jo e Travis novamente no banco de trás, se amassando. O som alto e alguma distância dos adultos. Depois de tudo, se tornaram melhores amigos. Seria uma longa partida de "tirando a inocência" no caminho de volta para qualquer lugar...

E os carros seguiram pela highway, enquanto tudo demonstrava ter um começo...

Fim...

"_**From underneath the trees,**_

_**we watch the sky, confusing stars **_

_**for satellites; I've never dreamed than **_

_**you'd be mine, but here we are, **_

_**we're here tonight…"**_

Notas finais: Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de fazê-la. E a música aí em cima é "If Everyone Cared – Nickelback".

Obrigada por ler!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim... E assim tudo seguiu... Ou pelo menos quase tudo... Mas esperem aí: Estou dizendo em primeira mão: Podem aguardar uma BOA side story dessa aquí...  
Abraços à todos e me aguardem, pois eu voltarei... hohohoh...


End file.
